Les maraudeurs Lily, James, Sirius et Remus
by lysow
Summary: Et si les Maraudeurs n'étaient pas Sirius, James, Remus et Peter mais Sirius, James, Remus et Lily ? Comment se passerai leurs années à Poudlard ?
1. Chapter 1

Les maraudeurs = Lily, James, Sirius et Remus

_**Me revoilà pour une nouvelle fic … Je sais que ça fait très longtemps que je n'ai rien poster … Mes autres fics sont en pause et j'espère continuer celle-là jusqu'au bout mais en postant un chapitre par moi peut-être un peu plus si je peux enfin c'est à voir … Dans cette fic Peter est Serpentard, il ne sera jamais un maraudeur et le dernier enfin la dernière des maraudeurs est Lily !**_

_**Bon lecture !**_

Résumé : Et si les Maraudeurs n'étaient pas Sirius, James, Remus et Peter mais Sirius, James, Remus et Lily ? Comment se passerai leurs années à Poudlard ?

_Chapitre 1 : La répartition_

Lily se sentait un peu seule dans son compartiment … Ses parents et Pétunia l'avaient accompagné jusqu'à la gare mais n'avaient pas pu aller sur le quai 9 ¾. Alors la jeune fille était montée seule dans le train avec son énorme valise et la cage de son hibou, Obscur. Lily trouvait que c'était un nom plutôt triste et étrange pour son beau hibou au pelage sombre mais sa sœur avait choisi et la rousse ne voulant pas lui faire de peine avait gardé ce nom pour son hibou. Perdu dans ses pensées Lily ne vit pas qu'un jeune garçon de son âge venait de rentrer dans son compartiment, celui-ci toussota pour que la jeune fille le remarque. La rousse sursauta et lui jeta un regard perdu, fronçant les sourcils elle le détailla : le garçon avait des yeux couleurs miel, et des cheveux châtains d'à peu près la même couleur. Le châtain prit la parole gênée en rougissant :

« Je suis désolé, c'est qu'il n'y a plus de compartiments libres, et vu que tu sembles seule ….

Ne t'inquiète pas vas-y installes-toi ! Fit Lily gentiment »

Le garçon tira lourdement sa valise derrière lui et la porta avec difficulté jusqu'au filet au-dessus de Lily. Avant qu'il ait pu prendre la parole, la jeune fille avait sorti un livre et s'était plongé dedans, s'apprêtant à en sortit un lui aussi, Lily le prit de court et entama la conversation :

« Désolée, j'ai complètement oublié de me présenter … Je suis Lily Evans et toi ?

Moi Remus Lupin. Tu es une née moldue ? Lui répondit Remus

Née Moldue ?! S'inquiéta Lily

Une personne qui ne vient pas du monde sorcier. Qui a des parents moldus. Lui répondit gentiment le garçon

Ah …. Fit la rousse

Sinon tu aimerais être dans qu- ….. Commença le garçon »

Mais il se fit vite interrompre par un jeune garçon aux yeux bleus nuits et aux cheveux noirs jai accompagner par un brun aux yeux chocolat surmonté de lunettes rondes qui venait de rentrer dans leur compartiment. Le brun claqua la porte derrière lui et se tint près d'elle au cas où quelqu'un voudrait rentrer ou peut-être pour empêcher ce quelqu'un de rentrer dans le compartiment. Ce dernier remit d'ailleurs ses lunettes droites sur ses yeux et se passa la main dans les cheveux en voyant la jolie rousse qui le regardait. Remus prit la parole :

« Qu'est-ce qu'il vous ar- …. Mais il fut encore une fois de plus couper »

Mais cette fois par l'arrivée de deux garçons portant l'emblème de Serpentard, ceux-ci semblaient âgés d'une quinzaine. Le plus grand prit la parole en grinçant des dents :

« Vous allez nous le payer, sales premières années !

Mais pas maintenant … Fit le deuxième en voyant le compartiment remplit »

Les deux garçons sortir du compartiment sous les rires de deux autres garçons, le brun leur firent d'ailleurs un signe de main en ricanant. Puis celui qui avait les yeux bleus se retourna vers Remus et Lily et prit la parole les yeux brillants :

« Je suis désolé, qu'on soit rentré dans votre compartiment comme ça mais nous étions poursuivis par ces gentils Serpentards …

Qu'avez vous fait ? Demanda curieusement Remus

Il est possible qu'on ait volé quelqu'une de leurs affaires pour les lancer dans les toilettes …

Lui répondit James

Moi c'est Lily Evans et lui Remus Lupin ! Les présenta la jolie rousse

James Potter pour vous servir gente dame. Fit James en s'inclinant

Sirius, juste Sirius … Dit rapidement celui plus sombre d'un coup. »

Ne voulant pas répondre aux questions des autres Sirius s'affala sur la banquette et resta collé à la fenêtre en ignorant les rires des autres, perdus dans ses sombres pensées. Si le garçon fit la tête pendant tout le voyage, les trois autres ne se firent pas prier pour s'amuser, et rire même si Lily et Remus paraissaient plus sérieux que James, celui-ci sentait qu'ils allaient accomplir de grandes choses. Bientôt le train arriva à Pré-Au-Lard et les jeunes gens après s'être changé, ils descendirent sur le quai de la gare en riant même le sombre Sirius s'était joint à eux et tous riaient en cœur jusqu'à que Hagrid s'écrie de sa grosse voix bourrue :

« Par ici les premières années ! Montez dans les barques faîtes attention au calamar géant les p'tiots ! »

Le trajet se passa plutôt pour nos quatre jeunes compères qui montèrent dans la même barque même si James a force de faire des âneries faillit tomber dans l'eau. Heureusement que Sirius le retint. Quand les barques arrivèrent à quai plus personnes ne parlaient car tous étaient absorbés par la beauté du château magique. Poudlard …

Les quatre premières années descendirent des barques en même temps que les autres mais aucun ne parlaient … Même quand Macgonnagal fit son discours ni Sirius ni James ne dirent rien. Quand les portes de la Grande salle s'ouvrirent tous retinrent leurs souffles et commencèrent à avancer dans la salle pour que la répartition commence. Lily sentit ses joues picoter et devina sans aucun mal que ses joues devaient être devenues rouges à cause de tous les regards qui étaient pointer vers eux.

La sous-directrice commença la répartition ;

« Abbot Louis !

Poufsouffle !

….

Black Sirius !

Tu entends Sirius il y a un autre Sirius ici …. Murmura James »

Le Black s'avança doucement vers le tabouret et le choixpeau en lançant un regard triste à son futur meilleur ami. Il entendit soudain la voix de l'artefact magique dans sa tête :

« _Oh, encore un Black ! À Serpentard tu iras surement je me demande si c'est la peine de fouiller ton esprit … Oh mais que vois-je ? Du courage ? Un mépris du réglêment . Une grosse envie de faire ses preuves ? Peut-être que Griffondor te conviendrait mieux enfaîtes … Mais tu es aussi très rusé, ambitieux et intelligent . Peut-être qu'il vaudrait mieux que tu rejoignes les serpents . Mais ton mépris du sang me fait pencher pour …. _Griffondor !

….

Lily Evans ! »

La jeune fille s'avança d'une démarche incertaine vers le tabouret et s'assit sur celui-ci en tremblant.

«_ Evans ? Je ne connais pas ce nom … Tu es une née-moldue . Pas la peine de répondre ! Je le sais … Je vois de l'intelligence beaucoup d'intelligence … De la patience … De la volonté de travailler … Mais Serdaigle te bridera trop et t'empêcherait de devenir ce que tu dois devenir … Tu es aussi très courageuse et loyale … _Griffondor !

Franck Londubat !

Griffondor !

Remus Lupin ! »

Le garçonnet regarda ses amis rejoindre les Griffons et espéra pouvoir les rejoindre, il les regarda avec envie puis monta sur l'estrade.

«_ Alors comme ça tu es un loup-garou . Tu es Remus Lupin . Ah, oui le directeur m'a parlé de toi. Espérons que personne ne découvrira ton secret loupiot ! Alors, je vois que tu es très intelligent, et travailleur tu as aussi envie de faire tes preuves mais je vois que derrière cela tu as aussi envie de t'amuser et te détendre … Tu es très courageux petit loup … Ce sera …_ Griffondor !

Liam Nott !

Serdaigle !

James Poter !

Griffondor ! »

Remus, rejoint sa table sous les acclamations des autres, il rougit et les remercia gêné. Sirius lui lança un sourire chaleureux auquel il répondit heureux. À peine le choixpeau eut t'il touche la tête de James qu'il l'envoya dans leur maison. La répartition continua :

« Severus Rogue !

Serpentard ! »

Ce soir-là James fit la connaissance de Lily, Sirius, et Remus mais aussi de Franck le quatrième de leur dortoir.

Lily elle rencontra les trois Griffondors mais aussi Alice, Rebecca et Lucile ses compagnes de dortoir.

_**Voilà, le chapitre est fini j'espère qu'il vous a plu ! (:**_

_**Désolée pour les fautes, je fais comme je peux !:p**_

_**D'ailleurs je cherchais un ou une bêta pour essayer de me corriger et pour me donner son avis;)**_

_**Merci**_


	2. Chapter 2

Les Maraudeurs = Lily, James, Sirius et Remus

_**Hey, hey ! Me revoici pour le chapitre de cette fic :) !**_

_Chapitre 2 : Premier jour : Premiers cours _

Le lendemain matin, Lily se réveilla la première dans son dortoir, elle cligna des yeux et regarda l'heure. Il n'était que 6h00 et ses cours commençaient à 8h mais elle se leva quand même, elle partit prendre une longue douche chaude, s'habilla, prépara son sac et descendit en bas mais même après tout ça il n'était que 6h45. La jeune fille descendit alors en bas, mais quelle ne fut pas sa surprise de voir que Remus était déjà là plongé dans un livre. La jolie rousse s'approcha de lui sans bruit et posa sa main sur l'épaule du lycanthrope, celui-ci sursauta et leva un regard confus vers elle avant de s'exclamer :

« Lily ! Tu m'as fais peur …. Déjà debout ?

Oui, je suis une lève tôt mais et toi ? Tu as l'air fatigué … S'inquiéta t'elle

Je ne dors jamais beaucoup je suis là depuis 5h … Fit le jeune homme

5h ?! Mais mais tu dois être fatigué ! Regarde moi ces cernes et ce teint pâle ! Remus Lupin tu devrai aller te reposer ! S'écria Lily

Lily … Soupira le jeune homme

Alors comment ça s'est passé entre James et Sirius ? Demanda la jeune rousse

Bien enfin oui et non, James s'est mit en colère que Sirius ne lui ai rien dit mais après quand celui-ci lui a expliqué que c'est parce qu'il avait peur qu'il le repousse alors James a compris … Enfin je pense …. Expliqua le chatain

Oh ! Il est 7h ! On y va ? Répliqua Lily

Déjà ? Ok ! Dit Remus en se levant »

La jolie Griffondor le suivit, les deux 1re années partir à la recherche de la Grande salle mais après s'être fait piéger par les escaliers des dizaines de fois, ils abandonnèrent et revinrent devant la salle commune. Au moment où ceux-ci arriver James et Sirius sortait de leur salle commune, Remus et Lily, les regardèrent vaguement perdue et avant qu'ils ais put dire un seul mot James les entraînait vers la Grande salle. Dès qu'ils firent arriver Lily regarda sa montre et se rendit compte qu'il était déjà 7h30, la jeune fille se jeta alors sur un banc et se servit vite un vers de jus d'orange. Quand Sirius regarda dans le verre de celle-ci il lui jeta un regard curieux et se servit la même chose mais deux minutes plus tard il recrachait tout son verre sur James. Le brun à lunettes furieux se leva d'un bond en s'écriant :

« Sirius mais ça ne va pas ?!

Je … Que ? Désolé ? Essaya t'il

C'est ça … Répliqua James en lui jetant un regard furibond »

Au bout de 15 minutes la rousse les traîna en dehors de la GS, James avait encore le visage collant à cause du jus d'orange et Sirius avait une tartine à la main même avec le quart d'heure d'avance que notre petit groupe avait prise, les quatre Griffondors furent en retard à leur cours de Métamorphose avec leur directrice... Macgonnagal … Mais nos quatre amis ne le surent pas avant que Lily toque à la porte et que leur directrice vienne ouvrir la porte d'une humeur massacrante, l'animagus s'écria :

« Déjà en retard ! Le premier jour en plus ! Et quatre élèves de Griffondor ! Et bien bravo ! Allez vous asseoir ! Lupin et Evans au fond ! Black et Potter au premier rang devant mon bureau ! »

Si aucun des deux groupes ne fut satisfait ils ne dirent rien, et suivirent le cours avec attention, même quand vint le moment de transformer une allumette en aiguille, le petit groupe réussi au premier essaie. Leur directrice sourit en voyant le résultat et s'écria :

« 20 points pour Griffondor ! »

Même s'ils s'étaient fait réprimander au début du cours le quatuor réussi plutôt bien la suite. La journée se passa plutôt dans une bonne ambiance même nos amis avaient eu 7h de cours aujourd'hui, à la fin de cette journée tous étaient extrêmement fatigués. Et quand Remus leur fit remarquer qu'ils avaient de la Métamorphose, de l'Histoire de la magie, et des potions, Lily roula des yeux, James soupira fatalement et a crû voir Sirius s'étouffait.  
Bilan de la journée :

Lily et Remus adoraient les cours plus particulièrement : les Enchantements et les Potions

James et Sirius eux n'aimaient pas trop mais adoraient : La Métamorphose et la Défense contre les forces du Mal ( DCFM).

_**Voilà, pour ce chapitre un peu court ! Et a dans un mois !;)**_


End file.
